


youth

by dulldork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Multi, OH LOOK PAIN, Saddness, the high school pain trinity is our focus, though it’ll have a ton of musicals, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulldork/pseuds/dulldork
Summary: note: this work will have references to panic attacks, self-harm, suicide, and other related subjects! while they will not be graphic(as i personally can’t read that, much less write), i still warn you, if you are sensitive to any of those subjects, please read with caution! thank you!





	youth

**Author's Note:**

> note: this work will have references to panic attacks, self-harm, suicide, and other related subjects! while they will not be graphic(as i personally can’t read that, much less write), i still warn you, if you are sensitive to any of those subjects, please read with caution! thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> table of contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just what chapters i have planned, so excited for this story!

PROLOGUE[Mid-March 2017]  
Shadows settle on the place that you left  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness  
Destroy the middle  
It's a waste of time  
From the perfect start  
To the finish line

PART ONE[July 2017]  
And if you're still breathing  
You're the lucky ones(prologue)  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names  
The lovers that went wrong(part.1)  
The lovers that went wrong(part.2)

PART TWO[September-Early March 2017]  
We are the reckless  
We are the wild youth  
Chasing visions of our futures  
One day we'll reveal the truth  
That one will die before he gets there

PART THREE[March-May 2017]  
And if you're still bleeding  
You're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of our feelings  
They are dead and they are gone  
We're setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home  
It was a flood that wrecked this home

INTERLUDE  
And you caused it(part.1)  
And you caused it(part.2)  
And you caused it(part.3)

PART FOUR[Various times!]  
Well I've lost it all  
I'm just a silhouette  
I'm a lifeless face that you'll soon forget  
And my eyes are damp from the words you left  
Ringing in my head  
When you broke my chest  
Ringing in my head(reprise)  
When you broke my chest(reprise)

PART FIVE[Anytime!]  
And if you're in love  
Then you are the lucky one  
Cause most of us are bitter over someone  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them  
But I'm forever missing him

EPILOGUE[March 2017]  
And you caused it(part.4)  
And you caused it(part.5)  
And you caused it(part.6)

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, if you haven’t gotten the memo, jeremiah is dead. feel free to speculate how.


End file.
